


Saddle

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hilda and Seteth have some completely innocent wyvern-riding lessons.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Seteth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme fill!](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=516572)
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Hilda had heard stories before about girls getting off on the grind of a saddle. Really, it made no sense to her. With the way she usually sat on a mount, there wasn’t any stimulation. At first, she wondered if the girls who spread rumors about that kind of thing were talking about horses, a more bumpy ride. But that turned out not to be true; even wyvern riders were talking about the jolt that came with each powerful flap of a wyvern’s wings.

Now, Hilda definitely wasn’t in any place to be correcting anybody’s posture on a wyvern—or anybody’s _anything_ if it didn’t have to do with fashion—but she eventually concluded that girls who got horny off of riding their mount were doing something wrong.

She may have reached that conclusion a little prematurely.

Although the Professor was a skilled mercenary, there were still some things she...wasn’t as experienced with. Hilda was skeptical when the Professor suggested she mount a wyvern back in their academy days. It turned out fine, but by the time the war was in full swing and the Professor had returned, Hilda wasn’t nearly as skilled as she had become before the Professor’s disappearance.

And that was how she ended up training with Seteth in the shade of the stables. At the very least, they’d become a bit closer, making fables together whenever they found the time. Hilda was, at first, a little concerned about how he’d act as a teacher. Much to her surprise, he was patient, gentle, and kind. 

...Maybe a little too kind?

Whatever he was doing to her, it wasn’t intentional, Hilda decided. She was on edge, nervous about the learning curve—being _nervous_ didn’t always translate to being _aroused,_ but, hell, sometimes it did, especially when she was around a man like Seteth.

“I’m going to fall off,” she kept grumbling, talking to ease her nerves. She was on his wyvern rather than her own, and although it was a calm ride, she still felt unbalanced. “Really, Seteth, I’m out of practice. Can’t I practice riding on a rocking chair or something, first?”

Seteth seemed to be forcing down a smile at that remark. “No, you cannot. A wyvern is wholly different from a rocking chair, Hilda. You know that.”

“I’m going to _fall off,_ " she insisted, her voice shrill as she swayed to the side. Seteth reached a hand out to catch her, but she managed to steady herself. “See! How am I supposed to hold a lance, let alone an _axe,_ like this?”

“Do not worry about that just yet; one step at a time. You need to fix the way you are sitting, first, in order to gain some balance.”

“I’ve always sat like this.”

“You formed sloppy habits. The Professor knows little about the proper way to ride a wyvern—it is not something that is learned in such a short period of time.” _So why do you expect_ me _to be able to do it?!_ “I am better suited to teach you these things, is all. And this time, you will be taught properly. Disregard what you have learned elsewhere.”

“Ugh. Fine, fine.” Hilda held the reins a bit tighter, shifting around. They had been at it for a while, with Hilda just trying to hold steady and not tumble into the dirt while all the horses watched. The sun was low in the sky, and the Horsebow Moon tended to have cool evenings, but she still felt warm. Perhaps it was the wyvern? “I should get off, then, if I’m going to reposition...”

That made Seteth chuckle. “Not so fast, Hilda. Who’s to say you will not simply run off?”

“Do you _really_ think I would do that?”

“Yes, I do. And that is why you are not dismounting this wyvern until you have perfected the art of riding it. You need only to adjust yourself. You can do so without getting off.” _How,_ Hilda wanted to ask, because Seteth had a way of making things sound impossible. He signalled for his wyvern to ground itself.

Then, Hilda felt his hands on her shoulders.

It was a simple physical response, she told herself. She’d rolled around in the hay a few times, and a touch to her bare shoulders tended to make her...feel things. Especially when the hand was big, and firm, and warm, and...a few other adjectives that she pushed out of her mind. Miraculously, Seteth seemed to be stone-faced as he moved her, setting her shoulders back a bit. That was what made her realize that she might have just been overexcited. Plenty of people had touched her shoulders without her going bonkers, so...

_Why...?_

“You should not lean forward as you were doing before. Do not hunch over the wyvern’s back.”

“O-okay.”

“Guide it forward, without flying. Walk around a bit.”

Still reeling from Seteth’s touch, Hilda lifted the reins. The wyvern stood, creeping around the stables, his pace adjusting as Hilda moved the reins. “Like this?”

“Yes. There we are.” _Oh. Oh, no. Why did that sound hot?_ “That should help improve your balance, but...I cannot help but notice that your legs are a bit loose. Do not let them dangle.”

Seteth reapproached, and Goddess, if he touched her thighs she was going to scream out of joy, or maybe embarrassment, but probably joy. Instead, he observed her posture, wearing his signature frown as he did so. 

Hilda thought of his hands on her shoulders again. She thought about the times he’d passed her in the hallway and brushed against her with his hands. She hated when men did that to her, normally, touching her hips or her shoulders to get by her. But when it was Seteth, she froze not out of fear or disgust, but out of the desire to enjoy that brief moment...

“Seteth?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you should—I don’t know, you could get on the wyvern behind me? It’d probably be a little easier.”

No, it wouldn’t, it really really wouldn’t, but she’d made up shittier excuses for stupider things. He usually saw right through them, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t give it a try. Her hands were having trouble gripping the reins properly. She was distracted, she was restless. The wyvern had hardly been moving, at Seteth’s command, but suddenly she was thinking about all those rumors about grinding against saddles and getting bumps of stimulation to her clit, and she was thinking about how she’d totally let Seteth watch her, she’d _want_ him to watch her, if she—

“Just for a moment. A wyvern is not built for two people.”

“Yeah, yeah, just for a moment,” Hilda said. “It’s just...it’s probably hard for you to move me from down there, y’know?”

Seteth didn’t respond right away. He seemed to be inspecting Hilda’s form, but she liked to imagine he was inspecting _her,_ thinking about how nice it would be to sit behind her. When he came up behind her, seated comfortably on the wyvern, she liked to imagine that he was thinking of how good she looked between his legs.

Hilda fought the urge to lean back for a few seconds, but Seteth wouldn’t allow her to fight it for long. “I already told you, do not lean forward.”

Well, if she wasn’t leaning forward...

Hilda adjusted herself, and found herself coming into contact with Seteth’s chest, and—wow, he was firm. And...warm. “Sorry,” she said, laughing nervously.

“No worries. You are looking a little better now. Still, your legs...move your knees up a bit.”

“Sorry, I-I don’t really get it. Could you show me, maybe?”

Seteth sighed, and she felt it on her neck. That was the sigh of a man who was contemplating something with a heavy heart, and Hilda hoped that he was contemplating her. 

“Here, Hilda.” Hilda couldn’t even be amazed at how well he kept his balance without using his arms. Her mind went blank when his hands cupped the backside of her thighs, shifting a bit to the back of her knees as he urged them upwards. “Lift them higher, and...use them to grip the body of the wyvern. Understand?”

He had leaned in closer against her as he moved her legs, and he didn’t move away when he pulled his hands back. She missed his touch, regretted letting him remove his hands so quickly. What could she have said to get him to leave them there for a bit longer? “Is this good?”

“Yes. Yes, very good.” Seteth’s voice was tense. “I—my apologies. You’re doing _well._ ”

“Okay. That’s good, then. I, um—”

_I want you._

“Seteth?”

Hilda and Seteth both turned to the voice at the entrance of the stables. He seemed to be just as shocked as she was, just as _guilty,_ but once Hilda’s racing thoughts began to slow, she realized that nobody would know what they were doing. What they might have been thinking.

“Professor,” Seteth greeted. He disembarked from the wyvern, and Hilda slouched forward again, free from his lecturing. “Good evening! What...what brings you here?”

“I was checking in. I wanted to make sure everything was going well,” she explained, her eyes on Hilda. Oh, Goddess, why was she looking at Hilda? _Could_ she tell? “I hope you’re learning a lot, Hilda.”

“Oh! Yeah! Learning tons! Learning, like, so much,” Hilda said, giggling as naturally as she could manage. She hopped off of the wyvern, standing next to Seteth—not too close, for fear of brushing against him. Normally, when she got off of a wyvern, her legs were stiff and sore. But she still felt like she was tingling where Seteth had touched, like she was about to grow wings and fly away. 

“That’s good. You won’t have to retake the certification exam, but it’s best that we wait a bit before sending you out into battle.”

“She is far from ready,” Seteth remarked. Of course, he just _had_ to go and ruin it... “Do not worry, Professor. She will be on wyvernback by next moon.”

Hilda turned to Seteth so fast her neck nearly snapped. “Huh?! Seteth, l-let’s not get ahead of ourselves—”

“Let us not get too far behind, either.” _Are you kidding me?_ “If we train everyday, there should be no concerns about learning this in time.”

“I agree. It’s best that you continue with Seteth as your instructor, Hilda. If you’re consistent, this should work out.”

Hilda’s cheeks were still red, her heart was still racing—she couldn’t even put up too much of a fight. 

_If you train with him everyday, then he’ll have to get close to you again, right?_

As hard as she had tried to stop it, it was impossible to fight off the thoughts of something more. Besides, she wasn’t making it up, right? Seteth had _insisted_ that they train everyday. It wouldn’t be too hard to fake a little fuck-up and have Seteth behind her again. And maybe the next time, he’d have to, say, adjust her hips, which might lead to him pulling her closer, and maybe she’d _feel it_ pushing up against her lower back...

“Hilda?”

Again, Byleth’s voice caught her off-guard. “Huh? Oh, yes?”

Byleth’s brow furrowed. “You’re still going forward with the certification, right?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry. I just, um...we’ve been at it for a while. I’m gonna go, um, get some rest,” Hilda said. Seteth hummed, sounding a bit annoyed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Seteth. J-just come find me whenever you’re ready, okay? Okay. Good night!”

Seteth was right to think that Hilda might’ve run away; she was great at making quick exits. If she’d stuck around one moment longer, it would have been obvious to the Professor what she was thinking. She was thinking about Seteth’s hands on her, his voice telling her how _good_ she was being, and so many other, worse things that were making her feel a little too hot under the collar.

What could she make up to get out of training the next day? She'd used the "menstruating, sorry" excuse two weeks before. Headache? No, he was catching on to that one; the last time she used that, she got a pretty nasty stare in response. Bum ankle? There had to be something...

_What excuse can you make up to get him to put his hands on you again is the better question here, isn't it?_

“This is so bad,” Hilda murmured to herself. “So, so bad...”


End file.
